The burning shade of lost…
by Livandra
Summary: She wanted the inevitable, she wanted the rejection, I could see it in her eyes. !One-shot!


The burning shade of lost…

**_Hi so this was just something that played in my mind but I don't know if it's any good. So please read and review._**

I saw her tears, her understanding nod, accepting my rejection, she tried to stay strong, but couldn't, somehow I think she knew what the answer would be, but being Maka she decided to clear it out and get her feelings in order. She wanted the inevitable, she wanted the rejection, I could see it in her eyes. Her eyes turned watery before I told her, she knew. I knew to tell the truth would only bring more pain and suffering, we are incompatible, two strong individuals, being so much alike, the fiery passions can lead to destruction. Like Romeo and Juliet. I cannot make any feelings known, even when I cannot stop to think about her- that I want to be with her. I cannot allow such feelings.

I crept to Liz room, she understood, she saw the gravity between us, the glances touched by our eyes, the looking of seeing only ourselves. She knew the truth. As I opened the door to sneak in she was waiting.

"Kid, I've heard what happened. Why?" Liz asked, like a concerned friend, ready to listen.

"This is not something to take lightly, Liz. If I allowed her, I, I don't know what I would be able to control. I might not be a gentleman with her, I could lost control and let my passions take control. What I fear the most is if she let me do it, if she doesn't stop me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," I told Liz.

"But Kid, would you be able to see her with someone else, another man do the things that you never dared to do. Can you leave her truly?" Liz asked as she looked at me sadly.

I felt my fists tighten as I saw the image of Maka in another man's arms, I wanted to punch that guy even if it wasn't real.

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done," I said finally.

Liz sighed and hugged me, but then with she looked me in the eyes.

"What's done can always be undone," Liz told me, urging me not to give up hope.

I stared at her and started to leave. She only looked at me as I left.

… The following day ….

I stared at her, she looked downwards on her way to school, Soul looked at her sadly. He spotted me he walked straight towards me and pulled me into one of the classrooms. He crossed his arms and looked me in the eye.

"I understand it when a guy has no feelings for a girl and then rejects her softly, oh you rejected her softly alright, but you gave her false hope. I saw the way you two looked at each other, you're anything but the player type so why did you that? I want answers," Soul said with a threating tone. I do not blame him.

"I had to reject her, it's better this way, for both of us," Kid said.

Soul lifted an eyebrow and said: "That's total bullshit and you know it! Maka doesn't fall for anyone and you know it."

I sighed and looked painfully to the ground.

"I did what I had to do. I can't let Maka have me. I cannot allow it. I cannot… lose my…control. Don't you see? I don't know what I'll do. I cannot allow it to happen. Maka needs to be far from me," I said to Soul, I couldn't help myself to tell him the truth.

"So you do love her, but what are you afraid of?" Soul asked confused but you could hear the doubt of my confession in his voice.

"That I will let my passions overcome my rules of being a gentleman, I cannot allow that," I finally said.

Soul sighed and started to head for the door, before he went outside he said to me: "Kid, if I were you, I wouldn't let this chance go by, but of course, it's your choice, but to be a man to capture Maka's heart is not something to take lightly, with it comes responsibility. Oh and another thing, she wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you could handle it."

As Soul left, I couldn't help myself, I have to be with her, I have to try, I'll just have to stay strong.

… After school …

I waited by the school's gate, Maka was the last to leave. She stopped when she got close to the gate, she still kept her eyes downwards. The silence was a growing gravity pull between us, luring me to her, but I kept still.

At that moment Maka took a step forward. I blurted out: "I lied," She looked up, her eyes red from crying. "I lied yesterday, when I said no. I meant to say yes, but I thought it would be better if I say no. You're dangerous, Maka. I don't think I'll be able to control myself with you."

Maka nodded and said: "I know. I didn't want to confess, for the fear that the passion I have for you would bring us to disaster. Gravity pulls whenever I'm around you. I decided it has to stop and the only way would be through rejection."

"I knew you wanted to hear it, I saw it in your eyes," I said.

"I just never imagined it would be so… painful" Maka said.

"Me neither." I said to her, our eyes met.

We looked at each other, gravity pulled, my heart was burning with passion and pain.

I step towards Maka, she stared at me with fiery eyes, glowing with anticipation, she knew what's coming and she's not stopping me. I pulled her in a hug. I breathed in her smell, she smelled like the sea, the salt and water, as I held her I knew she was dangerous but soft to the touch.

Maka then murmured in my ear: "Kiss me in my burning shade of lost…"

I lifted her chin to touch my lips. I've also lost the battle to hide my burning passions.

I've kissed her deeply.

"I believe I'm also falling into my burning shade of lost." I answered before I kissed her again, this time as if it will be our last.


End file.
